Connard
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Il le regarde. Tout le temps. Mais il a laissé passer sa chance... Jday x M. Connard édition bad, two shots.
1. Chapter 1

SALUT BANDE DE PASTEQUES ! (Best. Insulte. Ever.) Que serait un ship sans une fic à sens unique ? Rien de bon. Alors, aujourd'hui, bienvenu dans un Connarday (Jday x ) édition bad ! C'est un two-shot, l'autre partie sera postée aujourd'hui ou demain. BONNE LECTURE BB PASTEQUE.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni M. Connard, ni MrJday ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que les emprunter à eux même, et si cette fic les dérange, elle sera bien entendu supprimée.

* * *

Il le regardait.

Tout le temps.

 _En même temps, je suis son cadreur… C'est normal, non ?_

Hum. C'est normal de pensez à lui chaque nuit, de rêver de lui, d'imaginer constamment ses lèvres sur les tiennes ?

« - Allô ? Julien ? Julien !

\- Huuum… Quoi ?!

\- C'était ta réplique, là mec ! Putain, tu fais chier. On doit la refaire. Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom, Connard ! Tu pourrais t'intéresser un peu à ce qu'on fait, franchement…

M. Connard sourit. Un poignard trifouillait lentement dans ses tripes, mais il souriait. C'était une vanne, une vanne… Comment ne pas sourire ?

Alors pourquoi tu m'embêtes, saloperie de poignard ? Pourquoi chacune des réflexions de Jday te convins de m'assassiner un peu plus ?

Un sourire amer, si amer… Jday ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer.

\- Mec, ça va ? Je rigolais, hein, tu sais ?

\- Mais ouais, mais ouais, t'inquiètes pas ! T'as cru que j'étais ta meuf ou quoi ?

Sourire gêné de son « boss ».

Qui se crut obligé de combler le silence angoissant.

\- Au fait, tu viens toujours ce soir ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Ben à la soirée… Avec tous les potes, tu te souviens ?

Ah.

Oui.

Ok.

A présent, M. Connard était devant un miroir et stressait.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était mis en tête que c'était un rencard. Pourtant, c'était une soiré avec beaucoup de monde, de la mauvaise musique, des bières et des clopes.

Vraiment pas romantique.

Mais,dès que Jday était dans les parages, Julien se transformait soudainement en une parodie d'adolescente qui mouillait devant Justin Bieber.

Et Jday l'avait « invité » donc…

Donc, Connard stressait.

 _Il_ sonna.

Julien ouvrit la porte sur un MrJday à l'air soupçonneux.

\- Hey… T'es M. Connard ou Julien, là ?

\- Ben Julien ! Calmes toi, j'suis pas schzo moi ! E plajia Eselgé dhabor.

\- Ok, donc t'es M. Connard. Bon, on va essayer de faire avec…

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'ils arrivèrent en limousine rouge à paillettes dans une fête battant son plein, avec la drogue et les jolies filles coulant à flot.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent en Fiat Panda dans une fête peinant à décoller.

Ils se rabattirent sur la Vodka. Dans l'espoir évident de tromper l'ennui, Jday enchaînait shot sur shot, sous l'œil vigilant de Julien, qui sirotait tranquillement son verre.

Pourquoi il se sentait responsable de ce petit con déjà ?

 _Parce que tu l'aimes._

Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Au bout d'une heure d'ennui, la soirée commença à bouger. Et Jday à être beaucoup trop bourré.

Il dansait comme un fou sur la piste, se frottant autant aux mecs qu'aux filles et se faisant draguer sans vergogne par une de ses ex-conquêtes qui lui avait briser le cœur. Jday avait un jour avoué qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

Julien, au bar, regardait le « spectacle » d'un air colérique.

Sa main se serrait autour de son verre,le plastique et ses phalanges craquaient, et ses lèvres ne formaient déjà plus qu'une ligne dure et fine.

Jaloux, lui ?

Absolument.

N'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers la piste et attrapa Jday par la manche d'un air autoritaire.

\- Viens. On rentre.

\- Naaaaaaaaaan…

\- Jday, t'es complètements pété. Viens, on rentre !

\- J'fais c'que j'veux d'abooooooord ! T'es pas mon pèreuh !

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, t'es pas son pèreuuuuh ! Renchérit la blonde.

\- Toi ta gueule. Va agiter ton gros cul plus loin. Viens mec, on y va.

\- EEEH ! Tu lui parles pas comme çaaa ! Et d'abord j'fais ce que j'veux ! Et si son gros cul me plait, j'me la tape !

Et il embrassa la pauvre fille.

Ses

Lèvres

Sur

Les

Siennes.

 _Oh la pute._

 _Elle a pas le droit !_

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Jday se sépara de sa pouffiasse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Julien, cramoisi, siffla entre ses lèvres

\- Connard.

\- Nan, ça c'est toi bébé.

Et il embrassa la blonde.

Encore et encore.

La langue prit part au ballet.

Jday se frottait lascivement à la fille qui lui rendait bien.

 _Ho mon Dieu, est ce qu'ils vont baiser sur la piste de danse ?_

Les grognements indécents montaient à la tête de M. Connard. Les caresses, cette langue, ses lèvres, ses mains, ses cheveux, tout son corps putain !

Les petites mains qui relèvent le tee-shirt large, celles qui se faufilent sous le haut moulant, les bassins qui ondulent au rythme de la musique...

Il vit rouge.

Il les sépara brutalement, poussant Jday à terre. Il gifla violemment la fille avant que son collègue ne l'attrape par la jambe.

\- Putain arrête ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard mec !

Il avait encore du rouge à lèvres au coin de la bouche.

Connard cogna. La tête, le ventre, le nez…

Jday vomit, poissant de bile les habits de son agresseur.

M. Connard s'en foutait. Il voulait juste laisser une trace indélébile, marquer Jday à vie, qu'il lui appartienne, ENFIN ! Il voulait juste effacer les caresses de l'autre pute, purifier son amour de toujours.

Il voulait faire du corps de Jday un monument à la gloire de la colère, d'imprimer sous forme de bleus toute la jalousie et la rage qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher quelqu'un d'autre. En encore moins cette pouffiasse qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Sang, coups, sang, bleu, vomi, crève Jday, CREVE, CREVE, CREVE !

\- Julien…

La brume rouge se leva. Julien avait un pied appuyé sur la tête de Jday, écrasant son faciès au sol. Autour d'eux, les gens murmuraient, choqués, mais aucun ne faisait de geste pour aider le pauvre analyste.

La blonde, à genoux, sanglotais doucement, les mains devant les yeux.

Julien regarda autour de lui, d'un air hébété. Il papillonnait des cils, semblait tout juste se réveiller. Il avait l'impression de contempler un putain d'arrêt sur image. Les bouches ouvertes, les verres arrêtés à mi-chemin entre les lèvres et les mains, et puis surtout, surtout, les chuchotements.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- J'croyais qu'ils étaient potes…

\- Tu crois que c'est une histoire de cœur ?

\- La pauvre fille…

\- Appel la police, les pompiers !

\- Mais quel connard... »

Le visage de Julien se durcit sous le poids des regards. Son masque se recomposa et Julien s'effaça pour laisser place à M. Connard.

\- Le connard t'emmerde. Salut.

Il était redevenu M. Connard.

Il était rentré seul.

* * *

ALOREUH ? C'était bien ? Une petite review, s'il te plait ? *Yeux de chats*. A PLUS POUR LA SUITE !

 _Amour, chocolat, guimauve, bubulle et arc-en-ciel, Nimfa._


	2. Chapter 2

LE CHAPITRE EST LA ! Merci pour les reviex, merci à toi cher anonyme, et bonne lecture ! JE VOUS AIME !

* * *

Un verre.

Encore un autre.

Aller.

 _Celui-là c'est le dernier._

Encore un autre.

 _Ah bah non._

Encore un autre soir où il finissait bourré.

Encore un autre putain de soir où il se rappelait ce qu'il c'était passé i ans.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Pourquoi il m'a fait venir ce con ?_

 _Pour encore me faire déprimer sur notre absence de relation amoureuse ? Déjà que j'étais de mauvaise humeur…_

Julien pénétra dans le bar et avisa Jday, seul à une table. Il était toujours aussi… Lui. Aussi mignon, adorable, avec sa tête toute pipou. M. Connard s'installa en face de lui.

\- Sérieux, mec, tu pourrais faire un effort… C'est quoi ces cheveux ? Et cette barbe ? T'as l'air plus dans la merde que le clodo en face du bar, là. Tu fais pitié.

Jday se tortilla sur sa chaîne, mais ne répondit pas, coutumier du fait.

M. Connard soupira et s'assied.

Il commanda deux bières pour combler le silence, et regarda Jday.

L'analyste se racla la gorge et commença.

\- Aors, si je t'ai fais venir ce soir c'est pour te dire que… Que…

\- Quoi ? Que t'es une fiotte ? Mais t'inquiètes, on le savait ça mec.

\- Mais non, que… Que…

\- Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu t'es trouvé une copine ? Mec, t'es sûr de toi ? Non, parce que plus imbaisable que ta gueule, y'a pas.

\- Nan, mais c'que j'veux dire c'est que… que… Que...

\- C'EST QUE QUOI ?! Tu te prostitues ?! Ta mère et bah c'est pas ta mère ? Tu t'es tapé ma sœur ? C'est que quoi ? Dis le PUTAIN !

\- C'est que je t'aime Connard ! Je t'aime comme un fou depuis toujours, je t'aime et toi t'es un connard, je t'aime alors que tu passes ton temps à enculer des chiennes, je rêve de toi au chiotte en me branlant, je t'aime PUTAIN !

Jday se rassit, essoufflé. Il y eut un silence.

Julien flottait. Le temps c'était suspendu.

Jday… Jday, le beau, l'innocent, le gentil, le naïf Jday l'aimait ?

 _Mais je vais le détruire…_

Il ne supportait déjà pas ses vannes. Comment pouvait il l'aimer ? Il allait le tuer, l'assassiner. Il était trop méchant, trop mauvais, trop pas assez pour Jday !

 _Impossible._

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Jday rougit.

\- Je… Je t'aime.

Connard éclata de rire.

\- Toi, m'aimer ? Mais mec, tu t'es vu ? Comment t'as pu penser avoir la moindre chance ?

\- Je… Je…

Le cœur de Julien se brisa en voyant Jday se défaire. Il lui faisait du mal… Mais c'était pour son bien.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, j'me casse. Bien tenté mec, mais non. Bon je te laisse payer, j'en est marre. A plus mon _amour…_

La pluie donna une excuse crédible à ses larmes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Julien se réveilla dans un énième lit inconnu, avec une énième inconnue. Il avait encore déconné hier soir… Bientôt 3 semaines qu'il était dans cet état. Bientôt 3 semaines qu'il avait cogner Jday.

 _Putain._

Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Bientôt 10 ans. Et ça faisait 5 ans que Jday lui avait avoué ces sentiments, et que Julien l'avait repousser comme un… Ben comme un connard.

Il lui avait briser le cœur. Il le savait. Jday ne lui avait plus parler pendant longtemps. Et puis, un jour, il était redevenu et lui avait proposé les analyses de pub. Comme ça. Comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé.

Julien avait suivi les aventures amoureuse du chevelu, l'avait consolé, réconforté, était devenu un ami exemplaire.

Il y avait toujours eu un sous-entendus. Mais jamais personne n'avait reparler de ce qui c'était passé i ans.

Julien avait tenté d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, avait tenté de n'être plus qu'un ami, avait tenté d'immoler ce poison d'amour qui lui tordait l'estomac. De le brûler, le cramer, l'exterminer.

 _Autant tenter d'oublier la carte kiwi._

La rousse à côté de lui grogna. Une fille vite fait baisable, qui n'avais même pas réussi à le distraire de Jday.

 _Putain._

 _Faut que je le vois._

Il s'habilla fébrilement. Il sortit dans la rue et couru. Couru plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Ses pas raisonnaient sur l'asphalte humide. Il courait courait…

 _ **Clac.**_

 _ **Clac.**_

Je viens, je viens…

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

J'arrive. Attends moi.

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

Dégage la vieille. Je vais voir mon amour.

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

Je viens.

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

Je viens, je viens, je viens, je viens, je viens.

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

 _ **Clac**_

JE VIENS JE VIENS JE VIENS JE VIENS JE VIENS !

 _ **Clac**_

Je

 _ **Clac**_

Viens

 _ **Clac**  
_ !

 _ **Clac.**_

Je suis là.

Julien arriva pantelant et essoufflé devant la porte de l'appartement de Jday. Il sonna fébrilement.

La blonde lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle le vit et pâlit considérablement. Avant de rougir de colère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là enculé ?

\- Je viens voir Jday. Bouge de là pétasse.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il a envie de te voir ? Mais 'as rêvé petit con. Je suis là maintenant. Il a plus besoin de toi.

\- TA GUEULE ET LAISSE MOI PASSER !

La salope jeta un regard inquiet en arrière. Jday devait dormir.

M. Connard bouillonnait. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là elle ? Elle semblait avoir dormi ici.

 _Oh mon Dieu. Ils se sont remis ensemble ?_

Il partait 3 semaines et la pute qu'il s'était acharné à évincer revenait ?

Un Jday fatigué apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait encore les traces des coups de M. Connard. Il trembla en le voyant.

Son œil encore blessé se détachait nettement sur sa peau blanche. Connard eut le souffle coupé en voyant la lassitude, et surtout la haine dans son regard. Il semblait si faible…

\- Jday…

\- Mec. Ta gueule. Et barre toi.

Et il disparut dans la cuisine.

La poufiasse le regarda d'un air satisfait.

\- T'as entendu ? Casse toi pauvre con.

\- Mais ta gueule sale pute. C'est moi qu'il aime et tu le sais très bien.

La blonde rougit violemment et attrapa Julien par le bras avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle le colla au mur.

\- Ah oui ? C'est toi qu'il aime ? Mais je le sais ça. Il m'a raconté tu sais, il m'a raconté comment tu la jeter comme une merde. Mais je suis pas dupe mon gars, t'avais juste pas envie de le blesser c'est ça ? Le pauvre, pauvre Jday, on a tant envie de le protéger, hein ? Et tu crois que j'avais pas capter ton jeu quand on était ensemble ? Ça puait la jalousie. Sauf que, Connard, Jday il a plus besoins de toi. T'as laissé passer ta chance, tu l'a détruit. MOI j'étais là pour le sauver. Moi je l'ai aidé, avec moi il a été heureux. Toi, t'es juste une merde, t'es inutile, tu lui fait du mal. Tu es toxique. A peine trois semaines d'absence et il t'oublie déjà, t'as vu ? Tu n'es rien. Et tu l'as frappé… Tu M'AS frappé. Mec, merde, t'es complètement taré. Tu lui fais du mal et moi non. C'est aussi simple que ça. T'as rien pour toi. Suicides toi.

Elle le lâcha, essoufflée. Julien regarda se refermer la porte sur Jday embrassant la pute.

M. Connard pleurait. Les larmes coulaient. Comment avait il put être aussi con ? Bien sûr qu'il était nocif pour Jday. Bien sûr que cette pute était bien mieux. Bien sûr qu'il était inutile. Bien sûr, BIEN SÛR !

Les gouttes dévalaient les joues. Comment ne pas pleurer ?

 _Toxique._

 _Malheureux._

 _Jalousie._

 _Inutile._

Tant de mot qui le définissent. Elle avait raison.

 _Suicides toi._

Oui.

Julien monta quatre a quatre les marches de l'escalier.

 _Toxique, toxique, toxique, toxique…_

Il déboula sur le toit et se prit en pleine face le vent froid. Le sol semblait dangereusement loin.

M. Connard rit. Ses larmes volèrent, et il rit en étendant les bras. C'était rigolo. S'il tombait, il mourrait. Et tout s'achevait. C'était rigolo.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Jday. Son amour.

\- Allô ?

\- Mec. Je suis toxique ?

\- Julien ? Tu pleures ?

\- EST-CE QUE JE SUIS TOXIQUE ?

\- Non, dis moi où tu es ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

Rire amer.

\- Tu veux même pas me le dire…

\- Mec, je sors de l'immeuble dis moi où tu es !

M. Connard se pencha et aperçut Jday sortant de l'immeuble. Il rit.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? T'es si gentil, si attentionné. Pourquoi tu voudrais d'un mec comme moi ? Un connard. Et pis, j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Je voulais juste pas te faire de mal, tu sais. J'allais te détruire… Je t'ai détruit. Tu m'en veux as trop ?

Rire.

Larmes.

\- En fait, je suis un lâche. J'ai même pas assumer que je t'aimais. Je suis qu'un connard. Tu m'as haïs. Je t'ai même frappé. PUTAIN ! Je t'ai frapper. Je suis désolé mec. Mais promis j'arrête. J'arrête tout.

\- MEC T'ES OU PUTAIN ?

-Au dessus de toi.

Jday contempla un corps riant tomber lourdement sur le sol en béton.

Celui qu'on appelait M. Connard mourut dans un premier et dernier baiser de son amour.

* * *

VUALA ! Aloreuh vous avez aimé ? En fait, j'ai été vachement surprise de recevoir pas mal de review assez tôt, donc voilà ce chapitre ! ENCORE DES REVIEW UIIIIIIIIII !

 _Plus gros keur sur vous ! Nimfa._


End file.
